Goof Troop
Disney's Goof Troop is an American animated comedy television series from The Walt Disney Company featuring Goofy as a father figure and bonding with his son Max, and Pete, as his neighbor. Created by Peter Montgomery, the main series of 65 episodes ran in syndication from 1992 to 1993 on The Disney Afternoon, while an additional thirteen episodes ran on Saturday mornings on ABC. One Christmas special was also produced, which ran in syndication."Goof Troop". www.bcdb.com, May 13, 2012 Premise Goof Troop bears similarity to several early-1950s Goofy cartoon shorts which depicted Goofy as a father to a mischievous red-haired son. Goofy, a single father, moves back to his hometown of Spoonerville with his son, Max. As it happens, Goofy and Max end up moving in next door to Goofy's high school friend: Pete, a used car salesman and owner of Honest Pete's Used Cars; Pete's wife Peg, a real estate agent; and their two children, son P.J. (Pete Jr.) and younger daughter Pistol. Max and P.J. become best friends and do practically everything together. A large portion of humor comes from the relatively normal Max's personality sharply contrasting with his father. Broadcast history and feature films Goof Troop was originally previewed on The Disney Channel from April 20, 1992 into July of that year.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 10, no. 2, March/April 1992: pp. 2, 20, 28, 42, 50.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 10, no. 3, May/June/July 1992: pp. 40, 66. Like its predecessors DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin and Darkwing Duck and its successor Bonkers, Goof Troop was previewed in syndication (on September 5, 1992) with a pilot TV movie, which later aired as a multi-part serial during the regular run. The series aired on The Disney Afternoon block of syndicated animated series during the 1992/1993 broadcast season; concurrent with the Disney Afternoon shows, another 13 episodes aired on Saturday mornings on ABC in 1992. Reruns of the series later aired on The Disney Channel (starting on September 3, 1996),The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 14, no. 4, August/September 1996: pp. 25, 28, 34. and later on sister cable channel Toon Disney. Reruns were shown on Toon Disney until January 2005. The program made a return from September 2006 until August 2008, and the Christmas special still aired on Christmas (although it is unknown if the special will ever be shown on Toon Disney's replacement Disney XD) in the United States. Goof Troop was adapted into the feature film A Goofy Movie (1995) and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000). Both films are spin-off and take place a few years after the series. The two movies featured Bill Farmer, Rob Paulsen and Jim Cummings reprising their character roles from Goof Troop in these two movies, with Jason Marsden providing the voice of a now-teenager Max. Dana Hill, who provided the voice of Max, died on July 15, 1996, after suffering a massive stroke related to her diabetes. Character and place titles Pete's wife Peg is a play on "Peg Leg Pete," one of Pete's names in the classic Disney shorts. Likewise, his daughter Pistol is a play on another such name, "Pistol Pete." The town of Spoonerville is named after layout artist J. Michael Spooner, who designed many of the background layouts for the series. In "Axed by Addition," Max uses the "Doctor Howard, Doctor Fine, Doctor Howard" line to distract the doctors from performing surgery on PJ. This line was from the Three Stooges short, Men in Black. Characters Main cast Goofy Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer) is the single father of Max Goof. This is mentioned briefly in one episode, where it's said that Max's mother is "up there amongst the stars". It is a direct implication that she died in an undisclosed time. He and his son, Max, move next door to the Pete's from their trailer home in the city. Goofy's biggest weaknesses are his short attention span, scatterbrain, and clumsiness. He often drives his neighbor Pete up the wall. Goofy is very calm, lovable, and many times turn the other cheek when Pete insults him (or just doesn't realize he's been insulted), though seldom he does get angry and gets back at him when the offense goes too far. He is very forgiving, as evidenced by his still considering Pete to be a friend no matter how often Pete is mean. Pete Peter 'Petey/Pete' Pete, Sr. (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a used-car salesman, who lives with his beautiful wife, Peg, and two children, his son PJ and his stepdaughter Pistol. He is villainous, dishonest, abrasive, cunning, and suspicious. They live next door to Goofy and his son, Max. He often exploits his good hearted yet addled friend, Goofy. His schemes often backfire, or he feels guilty about his horrible behavior and works to set things right. His wife, Peg, often attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude, and his son PJ is the complete opposite of his father in behavior, as he is good friends with Max, in the series and the feature film A Goofy Movie and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. It is revealed in the show's pilot episode ("Forever Goof") that one of the reasons why Pete dislikes Goofy so much and takes pleasure in conning or undermining him. 25 years before the start of the series when Pete was a quarterback in a big high school football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and lose the game because Goofy accidentally kicked him in the face, revealing that Goofy was on the cheerleading squad in high school. In the episode "Come Fly with Me", Pete gets zapped by Hank 5000 and then turned into a fly, which parodies The Fly (first film) and The Fly (second film). In the series, he is the co-protagonist and antihero. In the beginning, he viscerally hates Goofy, and tries unsuccessfully to oust him from the house where he moved, which is close to him and he wants to build a fine fishing reserve. However, Pete and Goofy are much closer pals who get a lot more along in the feature film A Goofy Movie, and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. Max Goof Max Goof (voiced by Dana Hill), is the son and only child of Goofy. He is active, nice, alert and friendly, and is in the same grade as his best pal P.J. He loves his dad, and is close to him, but wishes he would be a little more normal. He wears baggy jeans, trademark gloves, brown sneakers, and a red shirt. In the feature film A Goofy Movie, and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie, a now teenaged Max (voiced by Jason Marsden) feels embarrassed by his father's demeanor. Inevitably Max realizes Goofy has his best interest in mind and wants nothing more than to connect with him. Peg Pete Peg Pete (voiced by April Winchell) is Pete's wife and the biological mother of Pistol and stepmom to P.J. In the pilot episode, it is revealed that Peg was a cheerleader in high school where she met Goofy and Pete. Peg works as an real estate agent in Spoonerville. She is a fashionable woman that usually wears a pink sweater, tight white pants, black high heels, hoop earrings, and professional attire going to and from work. When Goofy briefly left Spoonerville, Peg married Pete and settled down. Over the course of the series Peg is shown to be a great and no-nonsense mom, wise, quick witted, sarcastic, sometimes short-tempered, and loud at times - mostly towards her husband and people that annoys her. She often defends Goofy against Pete, even going as far as kissing him to prove a point. Peg has such a loyalty towards Goofy (even favoring him well enough over Pete every now and then) because he is a kind person and is very good friends with him and Max who she treats as her own son. Mac looks up to Peg and respects her as if she was his mom. Peg is not present in either feature films because she was just a one time character for the Goof Troop series. During the show, Peg was known to visit her mom (who Pete hated but respected) and took both kids or Pistol alone with her when Pete got out of hand with his antics. Even so, during the series she shows that she loves her husband dearly. Peg was not introduced in any other Walt Disney franchises after Goof Troop went off air but is fondly remembered as a strong female lead in a show. P.J. Pete Peter 'P.J.' Pete, Jr. (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is the eldest child of Pete, Pistol's older stepbrother and best friend of Max Goof who calls him "Peej" on an occasion. He is in the same grade as Max and loves both parents, mainly Peg very much because she understands and listens to him. Max and P.J. have a very strong friendship to where it is brotherly. He is generally shy, laid-back, kind, and sometimes acts and talks as if he is never enthusiastic about anything like many active preteens/teenagers that like relax at home. Max is a positive best friend and encourage P.J. to work together to achieve something. Like Max, P.J. sometimes questions Pete's intelligence before, during, and after he gets involved in any of his dad's plans or schemes. No matter how reluctant P.J. is after he voices he doesn't want to do things with his dad that will backfire - Pete becomes irritated and guilt trips P.J. When Peg find out, she angrily fusses at Pete for doing so. P.J. strongly resembles his dad physically, loves to eat and shares, wears a blue jacket, a pink turtleneck, white gloves, cerulean pants, and brown sneakers. Pistol Pete Pistol Pete (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) is the youngest child of Peg and is P.J.'s younger stepsister. She has long red hair in two pigtails and is in preschool. Pete absolutely adores Pistol and gives her any and everything she wants without question and calls her nicknames like "daddy's little princess." Pistol is very cute, talks with a lisp, and is hyperactive like many happy children - that does not mean she is a morally disruptive little girl. She a typical girly girl who loves ponies, sparking things, dolls, fairies, and everything pink. During the series, Pistol gets herself into a mess a few times, and either P.J. and Max, or even her father to have to bail her out in which she thanks them for. Pistol talks a lot, asks many questions rapidly (at times not letting anyone finish their sentence), and annoys some of her fellow characters or charms them. She wears a white shirt, a black tutu, and black ballet shoes. Like most differently aged siblings, Pistol has gotten P.J. into trouble for something she did. Waffles and Chainsaw Waffles and Chainsaw (both voiced by Frank Welker) are the pet cat and dog of Goofy and Pete's families. They can talk. Other characters *'Danielle the TV News Reporter', (voiced by April Winchell) appears in a few episodes, one is "Goof Fellas." *'Spud and Wally', (voiced by Pat Fraley & Jerry Houser) are two criminals and the major antagonists who literally steal Pete's house in "A Nightmare on Goof Street", who makes off with his RV in "O, R-V, I N-V U", and hold him for a ransom in "The Good, the Bad, and the Goofy", in which they are finally incarcerated. Even though they're dimwitted, they are described in the latter of the episodes as "two of the most wanted crooks in the country". *'General Robert "Bob" Sparrowhawk' (voiced by William Windom) is Peg's retired uncle and great-uncle of PJ & Pistol. *'Harold Hatchback' (voiced by Rob Paulsen & Patrick Duffy) is the public announcing host and Pete's rival, that appeared in "Wrecks, Lies, & Videotapes", "Buddy Building", "Mrs. Spoonerville", and "Slightly Dinghy". *'Coupe Hatchback' (voiced by Conor Duffy) is the strongest son of Pete's rival and a public announcing host, Harold Hatchback, and he is also Max and PJ's friend (met in Buddy Building episode) *'Leech' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is the bully, criminal, and an antagonist in the episodes, "Buddy Building" and "Max-imum Insecurity". *'The Chief of Spoonerville Police' (voiced by Jim Cummings) is the chief of Spoonerville Police that appears in the episodes, "In Goof We Trust", "Buddy Building", "Counterfeit Goof", & "Max-imum Insecurity". *'The Mayor of Spoonervile' (voiced by Jim Cummings) is the mayor of Spoonervile. He appears in "Inspector Goofy" and "A Goof of Its People". *'Giblet the Clown' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a red-nosed clown with red lips and hair, a party hat and tie, a car horn, and a green suit who actually works with the Ringmaster. He appears in "Hot Air", "Three Ring Bind" and "Buddy Building". *'The Ringmaster' (voiced by Corey Burton) is Giblet's boss and Ringmaster of a rundown circus. In "Three Ring Bind", he fills the role of the antagonist as he and Giblet try to sell his circus animals to be made into puppy chow. He and Pistol become bitter enemies after the latter arrives at his circus, plays with his animals, and eventually lets them go home with her. * Douglas Twinkmire' is the chief of safety at Spoonerville school but is actually Mr. Big who sent Tooth and Nails to steal money from other children and then give them back in return for their baseball cards. * Tooth and Nails - Douglas's henchmen who sends them out to take money from other children. * Dutch Spackle (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly & Michael Bell) is the repairman of two episodes, "Unreal Estate" and "A Pizza the Action". * Bubbles (voiced by Frank Welker) is a friendly and nice green pigmented, dragon-like dinosaur from the episode, "Great Egg-spectations". Goof History cast *'Fester (Ness) Swollen', is Ancestor Goofy's partner, voiced by Michael Gough). *'Goofy Knock Knees', is Goofy's first ancestor that appears in the episode, "Goofin Hood and His Melancholy Men", the first of the "Goof History" episodes. A spoof of Robin Hood. *'Elliot Goof', is Goofy's second ancestor that appears in the episode, "The Ungoofables", the second of the "Goof History" episodes. A spoof of The Untouchables. *'Sherlock Goof', is Goofy's third ancestor that appears in the episode, "Sherlock Goof", the third of the "Goof History" episodes. A spoof of Sherlock Holmes. *'Mopalong Goofy', is Goofy's fourth ancestor that appears in the episode, "Gunfight at the Okie Dokie Corral", the fourth of the "Goof History" episodes. *'Caveman Goof', is Goofy's fifth and final ancestor that appears in the last episode, "Clan of the Cave Goof", the last of the "Goof History" episodes. Additional voice cast *Kath Soucie - Debbie, Max's cousin and Goofy's niece *Jerry Houser as The Duke, the leader of The Pharaohs *Kevin Michael Richardson *June Foray *Linda Gary *Gary Owens - Mr. Hammerhead *Andrea Martin - Mrs. Williby *Barry Gordon *Tress MacNeille - Peg (additional lines) *Hal Rayle *Tino Insana - Kernel Carter *Miriam Flynn *Charlie Adler - Magician's hat, Igor, Street Theatre Teacher *Nancy Cartwright as Melvin - A member of Spoonerville school's safety club. *Bill Farmer as Dr. Frankengoof - Goofy's great-uncle from the Old Country and the creator of the Frankengoof Monster. *Jim Cummings as the Frankengoof Monster. Episodes Comics In addition to the animated series, Goof Troop was adapted into various comic strips, which were printed in several Disney comic books, such as Disney Adventures and Disney's Colossal Comics Collection. Home video releases VHS releases On February 26, 1993, Disney released three VHS cassettes of the series in the United States, titled "Banding Together", "Goin' Fishin , and "The Race is on!". They included the episodes "Shake, Rattle & Goof", "Close Encounters of the Weird Mime", "Slightly Dinghy", "Wrecks, Lies & Videotape", "Meanwhile, Back at the Ramp", and "Tub Be or Not Tub Be". The videotapes included a Goof Troop music video which played at the end of each tape. Additionally, on September 28, 1993, the Goof Troop episode "Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas" was released together with the Darkwing Duck episode "It's a Wonderful Leaf" on one VHS cassette as a special release called Happy Holidays with Darkwing Duck and Goofy! On December 14, 1994, the Goof Troop episode "Hallow-Weenies" was released together with the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Ghost of a Chance" on one VHS cassette as a special release called Boo-Busters. Australia and New Zealand releases On November 26, 1993, three VHS cassettes containing 6 episodes of the series were released in Australia and New Zealand. DVD releases On February 14, 2006, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment released Goof Troop: Volume 1 on DVD in Region 1. This one-disc release features three episodes, including "Slightly Dinghy", "Wrecks, Lies & Videotape", and "Shake, Rattle & Goof", with no bonus material. Many fans did not buy Goof Troop Volume 1 because it has only three episodes and additional episodes were only available on VHS. At the time, many fans were still waiting for Disney to put out Goof Troop Volume 1 again with more episodes. The DVD release of A Goofy Movie features one episode titled "Calling All Goofs", but the intro is removed. A Disney Movie Club exclusive DVD titled "Have Yourself A Goofy Little Christmas" contains the holiday special of the same name. In 2013, Disney Movie Club released two new volumes of Goof Troop on DVD. Each volume released from the Disney Movie Club includes 27 episodes of the show for a total of 54 episodes released, leaving 25 unreleased episodes to go. Goof Troop: Volume 2 and A Goof Troop Christmas are set for a wider retail DVD release in January 2015 and has been seen as a Wal-Mart Exclusive in Canada ahead of that wider release date. While Goof Troop: Volume One has not yet been seen on Amazon.com, it is expected to be part of the January 2015 release as well. Books *Great Egg-spectations *Goin' Gold-Fishing Legacy Goof Troop had a lasting impact on Goofy's career as many later appearances were built on the show's status quo. These include A Goofy Movie, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, An Extremely Goofy Movie, House of Mouse and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. Goofy and Pete also appeared in Bonkers (TV series) and Raw Toonage in their Goof Troop designs. References External links * * * * Category:Goofy (Disney) Category:Goof Troop Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:YTV shows Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:English-language television programming Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1993 American television series endings Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:1992 American television series debuts Category:Television series about families Category:Bill Farmer Category:Jim Cummings Category:Rob Paulsen Category:April Winchell Category:Dana Hill